Romping in the Woods
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: Kili doesn't like the addition to their company. When he confronts her about it he figures out she's not how she seems, especially when a troll decides to show up. Kili/OC ONE-SHOT Pretty much fluff :)


_**I only own Prisca**_

**Kili's POV**

His patience was growing thinner with each passing hour. He could handle the fact that Thorin brought her to the hobbit's home, and he could handle the fact that she was incredibly smart, he also enjoyed that she was a dwarf (a very attractive one at that), but whenever she became a part of the company he felt like he was going to lose it. All the other men were so infatuated with her that every time something came out of her mouth they listened intently. He thought that inviting a woman along was just cause for trouble. He hadn't noticed it but they had stopped to make camp for the night so he slid off of his pony and tied it up. When he turned around he saw her walking toward a nearby tree and tying up her horse. Once she was done she quickly glanced back at the others before sneaking off into the wood. He followed her silently until she stopped to sit on a rock. She let her head fall into her hands and her dark brown hair cascaded around her. She sighed heavily and for some reason he felt angrier.

"What? Does the little princess not like all of the attention?" he mocked. Her back stiffened and she turned around. When she saw it was him her worried look turned to a glare.

"Leave me alone Kili, I'd rather not deal with the prince of sass right now." She spat back. He stomped toward her and pulled her up face-to-face.

"You're just so clever aren't you? Don't you like all of the attention Prisca!? Isn't it what you've been asking for this whole time!?" he said angrily. She was slightly taken aback by his comment.

"You think I like being ogled bye a bunch of brainless men? I'd rather spend my time quietly observing nature or shooting my bow. I hate all of the attention I'm getting but seeing as how they're all being civil I didn't want to ruin the moment." She said. She stared him in the eyes and he could tell that she meant it. He released her arm and looked at her apologetically. She just smiled at him. He noticed just how close they actually were and he felt a blush rise up into his cheeks. He could only hope that she couldn't see it either.

**Prisca's POV**

They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other face to face. She was about to say something when she heard twigs start to snap. She went to yell or do something but she felt a hand cover her mouth and a body press her up against a tree. She looked up to see Kili looking around and holding onto her protectively. She started to shake when she heard the noise getting closer. She dared to look around the tree she was pressed against to see a troll. She went to gasp but she felt that hand cover her mouth again. She looked up at Kili with a worried expression and he pulled her against his chest. She could feel his breath against her ear and it was starting to calm her.

"Don't worry Prisca; I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He whispered. Once the noise was gone she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and all she could do was pull his body closer to hers. She buried her face in his tunic and tried to calm herself down. She felt a hand pulling her chin up. Before she opened her eyes she felt his lips moving against hers. It was a heated kiss and before she knew it she was kissing back. Her arms were around his neck and he was pressing her against the tree.

"I can't believe it! Kili's good looks and charm have won! There's no hope for the rest of us!" she heard a voice call. They broke apart to see Fili standing there smirking at them with the rest of the dwarves behind him. She looked back up at Kili to see that he was smiling down at her.

"Well I guess I have to get used to them being less civil to me now huh?" she asked chuckling. Kili laughed too and kissed her again.

"As long as you have me you won't need them. Plus, I'll gut anyone who treats you wrong!" he said joyfully. She laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward camp. They sat down acting as if nothing happened when Thorin walked up.

"Kili we know you like the girl, might as well show it in front of everyone else!" Thorin said loudly clapping Kili on the back. Kili blushed but scooted over and draped his arm around her. He kissed her and every negative feeling toward her was lost. In fact, he was now quite happy she had joined the company. Little did they know Thorin was sitting across from them smiling because his plan had worked out beautifully.


End file.
